marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
May Parker (Earth-11584)
History "Peter, I know this internship is important to you. But don't get so wrapped up in doing Tony Stark's laundry that you forget to live your own life." May Parker ''(nee Reilly)'' is a physical therapist living in Queens New York and the paternal aunt of Peter Parker, AKA Spider-Man. Born on Staten Island and raised in a blended Irish-Italian family, May was the second youngest of seven children. She has not spoken much of her family except that, due to living in poverty, she was forced to fend for herself from a very young age. Always independent, she lived a fairly normal life and attended a local community college upon graduating from high school, earning a certificate in physical therapy and working in a rehab clinic upon graduation. It was here where she met Ben Parker as a client after he had broken his leg in a construction job. The two hit it off and agreed to meet outside of their therapy sessions, setting up a long lasting and loving relationship. After just four months of courtship, Ben and May were married in a civil ceremony, unable to afford much of anything else between the two of them. Everything was not entirely rosy for the new couple, as May learned that a childhood infection had rendered her unable to have children of her own. Despite that they doted on the various nieces and nephews that she had from her large extended family, and truly cared for Ben's younger brother's son Peter, after he was born. The two acted as godparents for Peter, and stepped in to take care of him after Richard and Mary Parker's mysterious death in a plane crash. Despite the tragedy, Peter appeared to be a healthy and happy young boy who idolized heroes such as Iron Man. This despite the disapproval of his worrisome aunt, especially after the incident at the Stark Expo, where her nephew got an up close and personal encounter with one of the Hammer Drones and Iron Man (a fact he wouldn't shut up about for two weeks following that encounter.) The happy family unit continued onwards without any interruption until Peter entered Midtown High and went on a field trip to Oscorp. Though May didn't know it at the time, Peter had been bitten by a radioactive spider and gained special abilities as a result. Chalking it up to rebellious teenage hormones, May took the information that Peter was joining the football team in stride and simply pressed forward, despite her husband's reservations at Peter's sudden change in attitude. Her world changed forever, though, when a burglar broke into their apartment while Ben was home. There was a struggle, resulting in Ben being shot and killed by the burglar. May mourned the sudden loss of her husband, trying to contain her grief and be strong for her nephew at the same time given his grief (unknown to her, Peter blamed himself for his uncle's death, because he could have stopped the burglar a couple of days earlier during an unrelated crime.) The two leaned on each other and grew closer, even as Peter hid his new double life as Spider-Man from her. Several months after Ben's death, the Parkers were visited by an unlikely houseguest, namely Tony Stark. Using the cover story of a college grant and possible internship program, Tony took Peter from May to travel with him to Budapest. In reality Peter was being recruited to aid Tony in the Avengers Civil War, participating in the Battle of the Budapest Airport. After Peter returned, he retained the cover story of a "Stark Internship" as cover for his work as Spider-Man. At first May was reticent about the whole affair, not approving of Tony Stark in particular and masked heroes specifically (possibly due to the influence of the newspaper the Daily Bugle and its notorious anti-vigilante publisher, J. Jonah Jameson). As time went on and Peter began to ditch school for his "internship" May confronted her nephew about it and got into more than a few arguments. However, after Peter said he had lost the internship (in reality his advanced suit had been disabled by Stark after Peter disobeyed orders not to go after the Lizard), the two seemed to resume their normal relationship. May approved when Peter worked up the courage to ask his best friend, Gwen Stacy, out to the dance at Midtown High and everything seemed right with the pair. However, one afternoon, May was shocked to find Peter dressed in his Spider-Man outfit. Realizing her nephew was in fact the "wall-crawling menace" she had read about, she shouted an expletive and dropped the laundry she was holding. While she didn't outright forbid Peter from carrying on as Spider-Man, her reaction to his secret identity is unknown at this time. Powers & Abilities * Licensed Physical Therapist: May is a college trained and licensed physical therapist and masseuse, who thus has working knowledge of anatomy and stress relieving processes. Weaknesses May has no special abilities or powers that would protect her from normal harm. She is also highly protective of her nephew, due to what happened to her husband, and has a natural distrust of "costumed vigilantes" like Iron Man and Daredevil (to name a few). It is unknown what her reaction to finding out her nephew was also a masked vigilante (though given the time scale, she either didn't forbid Peter from doing it or Peter is disobeying her rules). Film Details May Parker appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases she is portrayed by actress Marisa Tomei. * Captain America: Civil War (2016) * Spectacular Spider-Man (2017) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Good Characters